PROJECT NICK
by Nick THB
Summary: When A hedgebat gets his DNA messed with he has to learn to control new and strange powers, forms, and a dark entity that could alter his whole being.
1. Chapter 1

PROJECT NICK

Just as an alarm went off a hand smacked it. Attached to the hand was a 15 year old hedgebat named Nick. As he rolled out of bed he Chaos Controlled into his closet without a word coming out of his mouth. After he was dressed he went downstairs to fix some cereal. One of Nick's special talents was being able to sense the smallest changes in his surroundings. He reached into the utensil drawer and grabbed a gun that was in it, and then spun around so fast the bowl of cereal went flying.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" At the business end of the gun was Nick's pal Rapture.

"Sorry, Rapture", Nick said as he put the gun back into the drawer, "I've been a little uptight lately."

"I can tell." Rapture said as he pointed to the smashed bowl of cereal on the floor.

After Nick cleaned up the cereal and repaired the bowl they left to go to the forum building where they worked. The two noticed everyone was staring at Nick.

"Rapture, go ahead to the forum building I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. Catch you there." And with that Rapture Chaos Controlled the rest of the way to the PR forum building, and then someone came up to Nick and handed him a message.

After Nick read the message he followed the ice blue hedgehog to the forest where Eggman was hiding. After they got a good ways into the forest they came to a clearing where supposedly Eggman was going to meet them. After about five minutes Eggman came out into the clearing.

"Hello, Nick. I'll bet you're wondering why you're here." Eggman said with a grin on his face.

"Well, Robotnik, all I know is that you wanted to meet me. By the way, is icy here a new experiment of yours?", Nick said smartly.

"Why, yes, she is. She's a part of a new project I'm working on, and you're going to be a part of it." After Eggman said that Nick got smacked in the back of his head and was knocked out.

"What now Doctor?"

"Carry him back to the base, Snow. I have big plans for him. HAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Questions

When Nick came to he was strapped to a table. At first his vision was blurry, then once it cleared up he felt odd like something about him was changed. He noticed the straps were very loose so he unstrapped himself from the table and got up. He was kind of unbalanced at first but after he could walk straight he started to try to find a way out but he couldn't even find a way out of the room he was held in. So while he waited he thought of what Eggman was talking about.

"Morning, Nick." Nick was so caught off guard he didn't even notice his arm had turned into a cannon.

"What do you want icy?"

"I was just trying to be nice since you're going to be here a while, but if you're going to that way."

"Sorry, I'm just confused"

"By the way my name's Snow, and you should put that cannon away." After she said that Nick realized his arm was a cannon, then he changed his arm back.

"What's happening here?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Just then Eggman came in and put his hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick grabbed Eggman's arm and flipped Eggman onto his back, then was holding Eggman up by his collar.

"I want to know what you did to me. Now!"

"Ok. Ok. Just put me down." So Nick put Eggman down, calmed down, and let Eggman explain.

Eggman told Nick about how the project first got started. He was abducting creatures and altering their DNA trying to make them stronger, faster, and even smarter. Once a bot came back with blood on it. Nick remembered the robot that had cost him his right arm, an Egg Knight. At first Eggman thought the robot ended up killing the animal, then realized that the blood had some odd properties to it. So Eggman ran the blood through DNA typing and was shocked to find out the blood was that of a hybrid. Specifically that of a hedgebat. Eggman then realized that the blood was that of Nick's. So Eggman started testing using Nick's DNA code. He changed the name of the project to Project Nick.

Snow then explained how she became part of the project. Snow had found out about what Eggman was doing so she went to Eggman wanting to be part of the project. Eggman gladly took her in as soon as he found out that her blood had some of the same properties as Nick's, and so she became a loyal test subject. After Eggman got the DNA enhancements perfected he decided it was time to put the enhancements to the ultimate test subject, Nick, himself. After Eggman and Snow finished explaining Nick had some questions he wanted to ask, but he was so tired he decided to stay and figure out what to do in the morning. Eggman put Nick in a living space. It was much smaller than the other holding room, but Nick didn't care because he was too tired. So he took his shirt off, got in the bed, and fell asleep. That night Nick heard the door open.

"Hi, Nick." Whispered a voice in his ear.

Nick sat up, "Snow! What are you doing here?! You know Robotnik doesn't want you in my room!"

"Shhhhh!" Snow said as she handed Nick a card.

This time with a softer tone Nick said, "What's this?"

"It's a key card. Doc wanted me to give it to you in the morning, but I want out of here and you're the only one that can use that key card."

"Why do you... Wait. I thought you were loyal to Robotnik."

"I was until I saw what he was doing to the creatures that failed the experiment, but I pretended to stay loyal so that he didn't roboticize me. Can you please not tell... Eggman what I told you? I'd surely be roboticized if he found out about this."

"Don't worry, Snow, I won't tell him.", then Nick's stomach growled, "Do you know where the food is?"

"Yeah, follow me. Heh heh."

"What?"

"You're forgetting your shirt."

"Whoops!", Nick said embarrassed.

After he put his shirt on the two started walking to the kitchen.

"We'd better be quiet. Eggman's robots are kind of wacky at night.", Just then a robot zipped by them.

"I'm guessing that's one of the failed experiments."

"Yes. He was supposed to be faster than Sonic and stronger than Shadow. He actually was, but he had a cocky attitude."

"Is that why Eggman roboticized him?"

"Eggman roboticized him to get more control of him. He plans on reorganicizing him soon because he's not as fast as he was."

"Oh. He has an organicizer here in the base?"

"Yes, but it's always under high security watch. Only Eggman can get in."

Nick changed his voice so that it sounded like Eggman's "Well. Well. What have we here?"

Snow was shivering as she turned around, but when she saw Eggman was nowhere in sight she said still scared, "B-B-But."

"Haha. Sorry, Snow, that was me." Then Nick got a slap to the face. Literally.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!", Snow said infuriated

"Sorry!" he said rubbing his cheek where he had just been slapped

"Wait a minute.", Snow said calming down, "You sounded just like Eggman. how'd you do that?"

"That's one of my favorite tricks. I can mimic anyone's voice."

"That could come in handy since the doors that only Eggman can enter are voice command."

"Including the robots that guard the organicizer?"

"Yeah. Why?" Snow said raising her eyebrow at the question

Then Nick said with a smile on his face, "No reason."

Once they got to the kitchen a full hour had passed. Nick fixed him a sandwich and ate it then after he was done he noticed Snow was gone.

"Snow? Oh sh-" Nick started as he was attacked by a rogue Molebot.

It was trying to put holes in him with the drills that were on its arms. Nick grabbed one of the drills with his hand. At first the drill ripping his glove exposing the metal arm underneath, but once the drill hit metal it jammed. Nick then ripped it off and shoved it through the chest of the Molebot. After the Molebot was down Nick went to look for Snow, but he didn't have to go far. He saw a puddle of blood and automatically knew what happened. Nick rushed over to Snow to find that the Molebot had drilled a hole through her stomach. She didn't have time to react.

"Snow. Snow! Snooow!" Nick said shaking her.

Then Nick did something unusual. He shoved his hand into her wound and yelled in despair.

"CHAOS! HEAL!"

Snow came back alive and the hole in her sealed up like it hadn't even happened.

"How did you..." were the only words that came out of Snow's mouth before she fainted.

Nick had never used Chaos Heal on anyone else but himself before. He took her back to his room and laid her on his bed, and then he sat on the floor with his legs folded under him, closed his eyes, and fell asleep like that.


	3. Egg Death

When Nick woke up he was exactly where he fell asleep at. Nick got up and stretched then saw a note on his bed. It read

To: Nick

Come to the training room immediately. Attached you will find a map of the base and a compass.

Sincerely, Doctor Eggman.

Nick grabbed the map but couldn't find the compass.

As he scratched his head he looked around and saw the compass, "Oh! There it is!"

He snatched up the compass which had a chain on it. Nick put the compass around his neck, then opened the map. It reminded him of the Marauder's map from Harry Potter. It had flaps and folds and slides.

"Why couldn't he have given me a digital map?", He said getting aggrivated with the map

Then he got an idea. He took the compass, parts out of the TV, and a circuit board from his watch, and fashioned a Mini computer and scanner. Then got the map put into the computer.

"Let's see", Nick said as he was looking at the digital map, "Where's the training room... Oh. There it is. To the left then the third door on the right. Simple enough."

Nick started following the map to the training room. Once he got there he was surprised when he was tackled by Snow, tied up, and then thrown across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"Must. Destroy. Nick."

"Oh, hell no."

Nick cut the ropes quick with his claws which were under his gloves the night before until they were attacked by the Molebot. He then tried to keep from hurting Snow, while simultaneously luring her to the organicizer room which was for some reason unguarded. Then Nick remembered he got rid of the guards to the organicizer the night before.

'_Come on, Snow, into the organicizer you go_.'

Nick lured her into the organicizer, then when she jabbed he warped behind her and turned it on. After it was finished she stumbled out holding her head and collapsed into Nick's arms.

"You okay, Snow?"

"Yeah I... AHHHHH!" Snow screamed.

Her hand was still robotic. She was freaking out so much Nick headbutted her to knock her out.

"Geez. That much fuss over ONE robotic part. My right arm AND eye are robotic."

With that Nick threw Snow over his shoulder and went to the front door of the base. If there was one thing he wouldn't stand, it would be someone turning a friend against him. Nick didn't even bother with the key card, instead he took his metal fist and smashed through the doors. When the light hit his fur it was jet black. He went to his house and put her on the couch, then went upstairs to burn the dark energy from his body.

Two Weeks Later

*WHIR-WHSNAP!* "Owowowow!"

"Idiot."

"Shut up." Nick said as he was sucking his finger.

He had built a device so he could be full organic when he didn't need to fight. His newest projects were making it so Snow could use her robotic hand like a regular hand and making the Organicizer more compact and mobile. Right now he was working on Snow's hand, but the bit just broke and cut his finger.

"Stupid drill. Screw this, I'm changing to MY bits."

*Chink-Whirr-Chick* Nick's arm turned robotic. He then finished the modifications to Snow's hand.

"There that should do it. Whew. Finally. Now I can get to the Organicizer."

"Good because the sooner I have an organic hand the better.", she said impatiently.

"Excuse me. Agent Nick? Ms. Snow? Captain Westwood wants to see you."

"Agent Nick? I didn't know you were an agent."

"I helped them catch a dangerous criminal so they made me an agent.", Nick said scratching behind his ear, "Anyway, come on Westwood wants to see us."

Once they got to the office they were grabbed and cuffed.

"Good job men."

"What's the idea Westwood!", Nick said aggrivated.

"You're charged with treason and kidnapping."

"I'll go for now, but I'll be back. Come on, Snow, stop struggling you'll only make it worse!"

Snow said panting from struggling "...Fine!"

When they got to the prison they realized it was on an island. They were for some weird reason put in the same cell.

"You have a plan?"

"Had."

"What do you mean _had_?"

"I mean I thought they would keep us at one of the mainland prisons. Not an offshore, but we can still get out of here."

"How? They took our Emeralds, our power boosters, and made it to where we can't use our powers period!"

"But they didn't take all our tech, now did they.", Nick said pointing to his arm, "I made a special device based off the Organicizer and Roboticizer programs. I can become full robotic and, hopefully, keep control of my body."

"What do you mean by hopefully? You have tested the program haven't you?", Snow said worried.

"Yes, I have tested it, but it's still got a couple of bugs. It's still too dangerous"

So Nick and Snow started working on how and when they were going to pull it off. They made friends with some of the inmates, but it was tough. They got a little beat up, but they managed to get five low profile inmates on their side. Then they arranged a signal to tell them when it was go time. Several days went by. Nick's quills were now dreads, and Snow's hair was a long ponytail. One day Nick noticed that there were fewer and fewer guards by the hour.

'_What's going on?_'

He asked on of the friends him and Snow made what was happening. He found out that a black hedgebat was causing problems.

'BINGO! I knew he'd come at some point.', Nick thought smiling.

"What? Who's the black hedgebat, and why is he here?"

"That's Kcin (Pronounced Ken). He's Eggman's first attempt at making a hybrid. Kcin's pretty much the evil half of me. Before we got captured I released him from my body in hopes that he'll help later. I guess he's keeping his word. It's time."

Nick started to beat on the jail bars. He knew that, at least, one guard would come. The guard got blasted in the head. Nick took the keys from the guard.

"Ooooh, what's this? Prison Sheriff. This must be the remote to open all the jail cells.", Nick pushed the button, and all the cells opened. "Come on, Snow, let's get out of here. But first let's get our stuff."

So they made their way to the Chief's Office. Once they had all their stuff, they got out of the prison.

"Wait! I forgot Kcin!", Nick said turning around going back, "Kcin, come on."

"Right"

Then they said together "Fusion!"

They were one again, then Nick got out of the prison and met up with Snow. Then they remembered they were at an island prison.

"We won't be able to get to land unless we could fly." Nick looked at her upset with the remark.

Nick got airborne then had Snow and two other people grab on. He flew them to land. Then they figured out a way to keep everyone under control, but after they got their friends out they decided they didn't need breaking 500 people out of jail on their list. They had broken out five people, and they were low profile criminals.

"Snow, let's pay Captain Westwood a visit."

Snow grabbed onto Nick's legs again. As Nick took off the others went their own way. Two of them went off together. Nick knew they'd see those two again. As Nick landed on the ceiling of GUN HQ where Captain Westwood was they heard a voice.

"Halt! Who goes here." They were seen by a GUN Soldier.

Nick warped behind the soldier and did a spin kick to the back of his head. "Nick! You attacked a soldier."

"We don't need to be seen yet. Let's go we're wasting time. Westwood leaves at nine."

They didn't have any more problems after that. They got to Westwood's office and warped in. At first He thought it was Shadow, then when a folder was slammed on his desk he turned around his chair and got a nasty surprise.

"NICK!"

"Hello, Captain. That file is from Eggman's computer at his forest base. You'll find the names of all the abductees, what they looked like before they were abducted, and what they look like now. We'll leave you to the rest of the puzzle, as for me and Snow we're going into hiding. You might want to send some soldiers and mechs to the island prison you had us at."

After that Nick and Snow left Westwood to think.

"You think he'll take it?", Snow asked as they were walking back to the forest base.

"Sure he'll take it if he wants to get the abductees back to normal and avoid panic."

When they got to the base they fixed the door, the generator, and then went to their room to think. Nick cut and restyled his hair back into shadow quills. Jacky, on the other hand, just trimmed a couple inches off. After two hours they came out of their rooms and met in the organicizer room to work on a way to clear their names, and to work on the compact organicizer.

"You know I think that the attack on the soldier wasn't necessary"

"I know, but it was for the better of the plan. You know that as well as I do.

They were talking without even looking up.

"I know. I just don't think it was necessary that's all. Pass me the 3/4 wrench. Thanks."

"I didn't hand you the wrench.", Nick said finally looking up.

"Then who did?"

"I did my dear.", It was Eggman, and he had a Roboticizer gun, "Take this." he said said as he blasted Nick with the Roboticizer.

Nick was turned into a robot.

"Nick!"

"Hahahaha. Metal Nick, for your first assignment. Destroy Snow!."

"I. DON'T. THINK. SO. EGGMAN."

"Whaaa. No. No! Noooooo!" Eggman wailed as he was torn limb from limb.

Snow turned away to keep from seeing what was happening. Nick turned back into a hedgebat and looked woozy, but soon after seeing the blood on him he realized he had killed Eggman

"What have I done... "


End file.
